scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charlize Theron
Charlize Theron (* 7. August 1975 in Benoni, Südafrika) ist eine südafrikanische Schauspielerin und unter anderem Oscar- und Golden-Globe-Preisträgerin. Biografie Als Tochter eines Bauunternehmers wurde Charlize Theron am 7. August 1975 geboren. Schon in ihrer Jugend spielte sich ein traumatisches Ereignis ab, als ihre Mutter ihren Vater erschoss, nachdem er sie bedrohte. Mit 16 Jahren gewann Theron bereits einen Modelwettbewerb. Danach ging sie nach Mailand, um dort weiter zu modeln. Mit 18 Jahren wurde sie von einem Agenten wartend an der Schlange zum Hollywood Boulevard entdeckt. Kurz darauf folgte ihre erste kleine Filmrolle in Kinder des Zorns III. In den nächsten Jahren wurde sie meist in Filmen als die Frau des Hauptdarstellers eingesetzt, bis zu dem Film Monster im Jahr 2004, für den sie den Oscar für die Beste weibliche Hauptrolle und den Golden-Globe für die Beste Schauspielerin (Drama) erhielt. Somit war sie die erste Südafrikanerin, die den Oscar in dieser Kategorie erhielt und wurde zu einer der bestbezahlten Schauspielerin in Hollywood. Viele weitere Filme folgten. 2014 spielte Charlize Theron eine Hauptrolle in Mad Max: Fury Road, den vierten Teil der Mad-Max-Reihe. Filmografie * 1995: Kinder des Zorns III (Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest) * 1996: 2 Tage in L. A. (2 Days in the Valley) * 1996: That Thing You Do! * 1997: Noch dümmer (Trial and Error) * 1997: Im Auftrag des Teufels (The Devil’s Advocate) * 1997: Hollywood Undercover * 1998: Celebrity – Schön. Reich. Berühmt. (Celebrity) * 1998: Mein großer Freund Joe (Mighty Joe Young) * 1999: The Astronaut’s Wife – Das Böse hat ein neues Gesicht * 1999: Gottes Werk & Teufels Beitrag (The Cider House Rules) * 2000: The Yards – Im Hinterhof der Macht (The Yards) * 2000: Wild Christmas (Reindeer Games) * 2000: Men of Honor (Film) * 2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance (The Legend of Bagger Vance) * 2001: Sweet November * 2001: 15 Minuten Ruhm (15 Minutes) * 2001: Im Bann des Jade Skorpions (The Curse of the Jade Scorpion) * 2002: 24 Stunden Angst (Trapped) * 2002: Waking Up in Reno * 2003: The Italian Job – Jagd auf Millionen (The Italian Job) * 2003: Monster (Film) * 2004: Head in the Clouds * 2004: The Life and Death of Peter Sellers * 2005: Æon Flux * 2005: Kaltes Land (North Country) * 2005: Arrested Development (Fernsehserie) * 2006: East of Havana * 2007: Im Tal von Elah (In the Valley of Elah) * 2007: Battle in Seattle * 2008: Sleepwalking (Film) * 2008: Hancock (Film) * 2008: Auf brennender Erde (The Burning Plain) * 2009: The Road * 2011: Young Adult * 2012: Snow White and the Huntsman * 2012: Prometheus – Dunkle Zeichen (Prometheus) * 2014: A Million Ways to Die in the West * 2015: Dark Places * 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road Auszeichnungen Oscar * 2004: Oscar in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster (Film) * 2006: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Kaltes Land ;Critics’ Choice Movie Award * 2003: Critics’ Choice Movie Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2006: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Drama für Kaltes Land * 2012: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Young Adult ;Golden Globe * 2004: Oscar in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Drama für Monster * 2005: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Serie, einer Miniserie oder einem Fernsehfilm für The Life and Death of Peter Sellers * 2006: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Drama für Kaltes Land * 2012: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie/Musical für Young Adult ;British Academy Film Award * 2005: nominiert als beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2006: nominiert als beste Hauptdarstellerin für Kaltes Land ;Satellite Award * 2003: Satellite Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2006: nominiert als beste Hauptdarstellerin für Kaltes Land ; Screen Actors Guild Award * 1999: nominiert als Teil des besten Ensembles Gottes Werk & Teufels Beitrag * 2004: Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2005: nominiert als beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Serie, einer Miniserie oder einem Fernsehfilm für The Life and Death of Peter Sellers * 2006: nominiert als beste Hauptdarstellerin für Kaltes Land ;Goldene Himbeere * 2002: nominiert als schlechteste Schauspielerin für Sweet November * 2015: nominiert als schlechteste Schauspielerin für A Million Ways to Die in the West * 2015: nominiert als schlechtestes Leinwandpaar (gemeinsam mit Seth MacFarlane) für A Million Ways to Die in the West ;Weitere Auszeichnungen * 2000: Bambi * 2004: Independent Spirit Awards für Monster * 2004: nominiert für MTV Movie Awards für'' Monster'' – „Bester Kuss“ mit Christina Ricci * 2004: Silberner Bär als beste Darstellerin für Monster (Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin 2004) * 2006: Goldene Kamera in der Kategorie „Film international“ * 2007: Esquire Sexiest Woman Alive 2007 * 2008: FHM (Magazin) Sexiest Women in the World 2008, Platz 2 * 2003: Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: Chicago Film Critics Association Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: National Board of Review of Motion Pictures – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: National Society of Film Critics Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: New York Film Critics Online Awards – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: San Francisco Film Critics Circle Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: Vancouver Film Critics Circle Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster * 2003: Irish Film & Television Award – Beste internationale Hauptdarstellerin für Monster (Nominierung) * 2003: London Critics’ Circle Film Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster (Nominierung) * 2003: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster (Nominierung) * 2003: New York Film Critics Circle Awards – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster (Nominierung) * 2003: Online Film Critics Society Awards – Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Monster (Nominierung) Trivia *Es heißt, Charlize Theron kann, wenn auch nur gebrochen, 28 Sprachen sprechen. *Am 4. Dezember 2009 moderierte Charlize die Auslosung für die Endrunde der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2010 in Südafrika. Kategorie:Weiblich (Person) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:1975 Geboren